Dusk and Daybreak
by Vamp-girl1010
Summary: Alicia and her family are normal. For vampires.


It all happened in the blink of an eye. I was talking to Naomi about the movie we just watched. She had just told me they should make a movie out of _our_ life when we smelt it. In fact the whole family smelt it. It was the smell of a vampire, just like us only wilder.

But I couldn't voice my complaint. Suddenly pain exploded inside me. Like some invisible person was ripping me apart, piece by piece. I couldn't move. I heard a snarl coming from my right, three more snarls joined in. Then there was a high keening sound that was vaguely familiar. To my surprise it was me and I cut it off short. I knew why I was the only one in pain. I was the leader. I was the threat.

I was intensely aware that someone entered the house. I had enough capacity in my brain to focus on that and the pain. Harrison started to shake my shoulders.

"Alicia!" Felicia's high, musical voice reached a new octave.

"Stop it!" Naomi screamed. It had to be illegal for a voice as beautiful as hers to sound so tortured. But I was unable to do anything. I was frozen to the spot. I whimpered softly.

"Alicia hang in there, we'll make it stop." Harrison promised. I doubted it. It was likely that I wouldn't even live through this pain.

"We need to talk to you eight without _her_ interference." Snarled a high soprano that shouldn't have sounded like that. So Eric, Ruby, Audrey and Damon had made it. I didn't want them to talk to whoever was holding me in this torture grip.

"No, we won't talk to you unless you stop whatever you're doing to Alicia." Audrey refused, always the rebel. _Just talk to them_, I commanded mentally. They didn't seem to hear. Damn it.

"I'm sorry, we can't do that." Purred a cool male voice, I wanted to scream. _Just do _it_ or I'm going to torture you all_, they weren't listening.

"Then we aren't talking to you," Eric taunted, trying to make the situation better. It wasn't working.

Meanwhile I was also struggling to through the pain of me using all my mental abilities. I could feel it ease up, but not enough. It was clenching down on my mind, causing pain. That was how it felt like to not be in control. I would do it less to my family, knowing how frustrating it is.

"What in the world are you doing to her?" Ruby demanded. I could distantly feel her hands on my arm. I knew she was also trying to ease the pain of my mind. It wasn't working. The pain was just too great. I ground my teeth together and knew I was gouging at the hard wood with my nails.

"Were just making sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Said the girl with the shrilly voice. I snarled. Stupid? They were being stupid. I was going to kill whoever was putting me through pain.

"She won't, just let her go." Naomi was making empty promises. I was going to rip them to shreds.

"I'm afraid we can't risk that." A deeper voice boomed. I could tell that there were more vampires; I just couldn't get an exact number.

"Okay. Just get to the point so that she doesn't have to be in anymore pain." Harrison reasoned. I knew he could hear me!

"We want you to help us destroy a very big vampire family, like your own." The girl sounded angry. I wondered why.

"And why?" Audrey was very skeptical. I was too. I had no idea there was another family like ours. Probably Ruby's doing.

"They have sired a very dangerous child and befriended a werewolf pack. The child is very dangerous because she is half-human, half-vampire. Human and vampire is a very dangerous combination." The female explained. My family snarled as they heard the werewolf part. We all knew how uncontrollable werewolves were. Eric nearly got destroyed by one. That's how we met him.

"We'll do it," I snarled, barely able to talk. Immediately the pain lifted. I rose from my crouch on the ground. I towered at a formidable 6'1. I still wasn't as tall as one of the vampires was.

"That's very good." I looked and met Jane's blood red eyes. I should have known. No one else could put me through so much pain.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Demetri asked eagerly after the missing family member.

"She went off a few hours ago to get some financial things cleared up. She should be here any second now." I assured him.

"Hello, Alicia." Felix was smiling at me. I inwardly sighed. When would he stop chasing after me?

"Hey Felix," I studied the vampires here. They were most of the guard. Now why would Aro send all of them here? Wasn't he putting himself in danger?

"Back to what we were discussing before," Jane saved me from having to talk to Felix.

"Yes. Tell me more about this family." This couldn't go unpunished. I suppose it was now my family's job to apprehend them. Yay.


End file.
